Une lectrice dans One Piece !
by Nala Firenight
Summary: Voici un petit recueil d'écrits en tout genre te mettant en scène avec chacun des personnages de One Piece dans plusieurs situations différentes. Requêtes acceptées avec joie! (Le Rating peut évoluer). Dernière mise à jour : Mépris Incompris § Ener x Lectrice. (25/10/16).
1. Introduction au recueil

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! :D**

Ça faisait un petit moment que je pensais à faire une **série de One-Shots** avec un **lecteur** et un **personnage de One Piece** en personnages principaux et c'est bon, je me suis décidée ! ^^

Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que ce recueil sera dédié au **Lecteur X Personnage de One Piece**.

Je prends toute les requêtes et surtout, donnez-moi des idées, ça m'aiderai vraiment beaucoup ! ;)

Je peux écrire n'importe quoi, **Drabble, Ficlet, Lime, Lemon** , sérieusement, je m'en fiche ! XD Il me faut juste la bonne trame et c'est parti ! ^^

Alors, je sais que j'ai un peu de boulot en ce moment, (une traduction mais j'ai 20 chapitres d'avance que je poste tous les vendredi, et une fiction pour laquelle j'ai une énooorme panne d'inspiration O_o) mais je pense que je peux faire tenir ça dans mes délais.

Ce qui m'a décidé, c'est le nombre de fanfiction qu'il y a en anglais sur ce genre de chose et la pauvreté de ce genre sur le fandom français. Alors j'ai dit : CA SUFFIT ! .

Bref, voilà, c'était la note embêtante de l'auteure pour vous servir ! ^^ **Donnez-moi des idées dans les commentaires en précisant le personnage, la situation etc..., ça pourrait me donner de l'inspiration !**

Sur ce, rendez-vous dans les reviews pour voir ce que vous me proposez !

 **Ciao ! ~**


	2. Anything you can do § Law x Lectrice

**Titre :** Anything you can do, I can do better

 **Genre : ** K+

 **Pairing : ** Trafalgar Law x Lectrice

 **Disclaimer :** One Piece, la chanson originale ainsi que toi-même ne sont pas à moi ! :X

 **Résumé :** Lorsque l'ennui se fait persistant à bord du navire des Heart, tu décides de trouver une occupation. Et quoi de mieux que de défier ton capitaine ?

* * *

 **Anything you can do, I can do better**

« J'm'ennuiiie... »

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que tu naviguais en compagnie des Pirates du Heart en tant que voleuse et espionne, et ce jour-là, ne trouvant rien du tout à faire, tu te morfondais sur le manque d'activité, assise sur un siège, les coudes vissés sur la plus longue table de la salle à manger. Shachi et Penguin te regardaient en ricanant moqueusement dans leur coin tel les fourbes qu'ils étaient, ce dont tu t'aperçus rapidement du fait de leur discrétion inexistante et leur envoya un regard noir qui les acheva. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se pliant en deux sur leur chaise, le roux tombant sur le sol métallique pendant que tu quittais la table rageusement, grognant en entendant les rires de tes compagnons redoubler quant à ta réaction.

Tu vagabondais dans les couloirs du sous-marin jaune, fixant un poisson à travers un hublot ici, tournant autour de l'un de tes compagnons là, mais au final, tu t'ennuyais toujours autant. Avec désespoir, tu retournais dans la salle commune et vit les deux compères plongés dans une discussion qui semblait passionnante. En parcourant de tes yeux [C/Y] la pièce, tu vis Bepo, Ban et Jean-Bart attroupés autour d'une table ronde et, de ce que tu voyais, ils jouaient au Poker et la partie était déjà bien entamée. Un peu plus déprimée en te disant que tu aurais pu y participer si tu étais restée un peu plus longtemps dans la salle, ton regard divergea vers ton capitaine, le Grand Trafalgar Law dont la tête valait une petite fortune, qui promenait distraitement ses yeux argentés dans la pièce. Soudain, une idée te vint.

Sur la précédente île, tu avais entendu parler d'un jeu, un jeu parfaitement stupide, certes, mais qui t'occuperais bien un moment. Le hic, c'est que tu doutais que l'homme austère veuille y prendre part. Puis tu te rappelas d'un trait de caractère du brun et sourit malicieusement en t'approchant de ta proie qui fronça les sourcils en voyant ton visage coiffé d'un air qui ne disait rien de bon. Arrivé en face de lui, tu lanças :

« Capitaine, aimes-tu les défis ? »

A cela, Law eut un sourire en coin.

« -Bien sûr, [T/P]-ya. » te répondit-il en te regardant d'un air amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je t'en lancer un ? » Lui demandas-tu sans pouvoir réprimer un large sourire excité.

Le regard du chirurgien se fit plus perçant tandis que son expression se faisait plus joueuse, presque taquine.

« Essaye toujours, [T/P]-ya. »

Sautant intérieurement de joie à sa réponse, tu reculas d'un bon pas, mis le poing gauche sur ta hanche et plaça ta main à plat en dessous de ta gorge.

« Tout ce que tu peux faire, je peux le faire mieux que toi. »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles du capitaine en entendant ta phrase et il sourit encore plus largement en comprenant ta mise en scène. Il fallait dire que c'était rusé. Utiliser son esprit de compétition pour le faire jouer à ce jeu, c'était bien tenté. Mais il n'allait pas te laisser gagner, ça, peut importe le prix, il n'en était pas question. Ce fut donc en croisant les bras sur son torse qu'il attendit la seconde phrase qui ne tarda pas à venir de ta bouche :

« Je peux faire absolument tout, bien mieux que toi.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, contre-argua le brun en se prêtant au jeu.

\- Si, je peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, je peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si je peux, si je peux ! »

En écoutant ces phrases, Shachi et Penguin se tournèrent vers vous en interrompant leur débat, leur visage s'illuminant en comprenant à quel jeu vous jouiez.

« -Tout ce que tu peux être, je peux l'être en bien mieux, commença ton capitaine. Tôt ou tard, tu t'apercevras que je suis meilleur que toi.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, ronchonnas-tu.

\- Si je le suis.

\- Nan, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Si, je le suis.

\- Nah, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Si je le suis, je le suis ! » acheva le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Les deux meilleurs amis s'esclaffèrent en voyant que le début du jeu tournait en faveur de l'homme, rires auxquels tu répondis par un tirage de langue vraiment très mature. Puis tu te concentras sur ton adversaire qui avait du mal à refréner un ricanement.

« - Je peux trancher dix Marines, seulement avec un coup, avança Law.

\- Je peux dépouiller dix Marines, en seulement 3 secondes, lui répondis-tu.

\- Je peux vivre de fromage et d'eau !

\- Et juste avec ça ? T'enquis-tu en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ouais ! Acquiesça-t-il en hochant brièvement la tête.

\- Tout comme un rat. » terminas-tu avec un air vainqueur devant la mine surprise puis offensée et fortement contrariée du brun.

A ta réplique, les deux spectateurs s'étaient mordus la lèvre inférieure dans une tentative vaine de ne pas rire, mais ce dernier les submergea et ils hurlèrent de rire à la tête de leur capitaine, interloquant les joueurs de cartes à la table voisine qui arrêtèrent leur partie temporairement pour voir se qui se passait. Quand ils te découvrirent les bras croisés et un rire silencieux secouant tes épaules face à un chirurgien rouge d'embarras et de colère, ils se tournèrent vers vous, clairement intrigués par votre petite comédie.

Reprenant son calme et décidé à remporter cette guerre de phrases, l'homme tatoué inspira discrètement puis revêtit son visage le plus énervant.

« - N'importe quelle note que tu peux chanter, je la chante plus haut, se vanta le capitaine.

\- Je peux chanter n'importe quelle note plus haut que toi, contras-tu en réprimant un rire sous cette évidence.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, je peux, dis-tu en montant d'une note.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, te suivit le brun.

\- Si, je peux, continuas-tu.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, renchérit le chirurgien en commençant à forcer.

\- Si, je peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux paaaaaaas ! Finit ton adversaire.

\- Si je, peeeuuux ! » L'écrasas-tu en prenant une voix d'opéra.

Sous ta voix, les membres de l'équipage mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, à part le chirurgien visiblement trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque tu finis, tu remarquas l'attitude de tous les hommes autour de toi, et rougit en te grattant la joue de façon gênée, mais tu t'excusas sincèrement quand tu vis l'état comateux dans lequel se trouvait Bepo à cause de son ouïe fine. Il se releva peu après, les yeux dans le vague en s'excusant alors que Shachi et Penguin lui demandait d'arrêter pour la millième fois. Sortant de sa transe, le brun te demanda, incrédule :

« - Comment peux-tu chanter aussi haut ?

\- Je suis une fille ! » t'exclamas-tu de façon évidente en levant les yeux et les bras vers le plafond.

Et ton cher chirurgien se retrouva planté là en te fixant comme si tu étais arrivé avec des maracas en bikini et que tu avais commencé à danser de façon désordonnée et totalement folle. Désarçonné, il reprit cependant bien vite sa prestance habituelle et continua votre jeu qui se montrait de plus en plus intéressant.

« - Tout ce que tu peux dire, je peux le dire plus doucement.

\- Je peux dire n'importe quoi plus doucement que toi, lui assuras-tu en te penchant vers lui.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, dit le capitaine un peu plus bas en se baissant également vers toi.

\- Si je peux, l'imitas-tu.

\- Non tu ne peux pas, murmura le beau brun en se penchant encore d'avantage vers toi, ses lèvres assez proche des tiennes.

\- Si je peux, répondis-tu, distraite par la bouche envoûtante de l'homme musclé.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, te dis ton capitaine dans un souffle en s'approchant encore plus.

\- Si je peux, SI JE PEUX ! » concluais-tu en criant puis en détournant la tête.

L'équipage qui, jusque là, avait suivi votre échange, siffla, ce qui te fit rougir comme un coquelicot et sourire ton adversaire. S'en suivit alors votre bataille que l'adulte redémarra :

« - Je peux boire un verre d'alcool, bien plus vite que mon ombre, déclara-t-il en effectuant l'action avec un verre de rhum qui traînait sur la table et en t'en servant un.

\- Je peux le boire plus vite, et même finir malade, lâchas-tu en buvant d'une traite le contenu du récipient puis tu toussas un peu sous le degré de la liqueur, faisant rire tes camarades et ricaner le capitaine qui reprit.

\- Je peux ouvrir n'importe quel coffre-fort ! Révéla-t-il en faisant devant toi une révérence ironique.

\- Sans être prit ? Tentas-tu en sachant la réponse.

\- Bien sûr ! Se vexa-t-il faussement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, escroc... » soupiras-tu théâtralement en lui montrant ton dos alors que les autres pirates riaient à qui mieux mieux sous le regard amusé du capitaine.

« - Chaque note que tu peux tenir, je peux la tenir plus longtemps.

\- Je peux tenir n'importe quelle note plus longtemps que toi, répliquas-tu en lui faisant de nouveau face et en secouant ta main comme pour chasser une mouche.

\- Nan, tu ne peux pas, dit Law avec un air désintéressé.

\- Si, je peux, le regardas-tu d'un air bourgeois, son sourire en coin refaisant surface.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, tonna le tatoué avec un peu plus de sévérité.

\- Si je peux, le contras-tu en croisant une fois de plus les bras sur ta poitrine.

\- Non, tu ne peux paaaa-, commença le brun.

\- Si je peux, » répétas-tu alors qu'il tenait toujours la dernière note. Énervée, tu le coupas de plus belle,

« Si jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee peux ! »

Le capitaine du sous-marin s'était arrêté dès l'instant où ta voix s'était raffermie et en jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons, il compta sur ses doigts le nombre de secondes où tu tins le « e ». Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, les hommes se mirent à blêmirent face à la quantité de souffle que tu pouvais amasser et recracher, même Trafalgar en était bluffé, mais ça, jamais il ne te le dirais. Bah oui, la fierté, c'est sacré quand même ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais toi, cette miss, tu l'intéressais beaucoup à vrai dire, même si tu n'étais ni belle ni moche, juste jolie, il te trouvait intrigante, et ce autant par tes manières que par tes pensées.

Quand tu lâchas enfin un très faible « peux ! » en tombant sur tes genoux tout en haletant, il y eut un court silence qui fut comblé par :

« Oui tu peeuux ! »

Étonnée, tu levas les yeux au ciel et vis l'homme au nodachi te sourire alors que les autres t'applaudissaient en sifflant, tandis que Shachi criait en secouant Penguin, « 16 ! ELLE A TENU 16 SECONDES! ». Joueuse, tu te remis sur tes pieds et fit une brève révérence faisant redoubler les clameurs. Puis, quand même curieux, ton rival te demanda :

« Mais où gardes-tu donc tout cet air ? »

Dès qu'il prononça cette phrase, tu sentis une sueur froide couler le long de ta colonne vertébrale, déclenchant un violent frisson et un rire nerveux : tu voulais absolument éviter de passer sur le billard, ce qui n'était pas sûr si tu en croyais le sourire de psychopathe de ton vis-à-vis. Ta tête sembla être drôle car un petit ricanement se fit entendre chez le chirurgien sadique alors qu'il clama :

« -Tout ce que tu peux dire, je peux le dire plus vite.

\- Je peux dire plus vite tout ce que tu dis ! »

A ces mots, Law prit une rapide inspiration et prononça :

« -Non, tu n'peux pas. »

\- Si, j'peux.

\- Na, t'peux pas.

\- Si ch'peux.

\- N'peux pas.

\- J'peux

\- P'pas.

\- Peux. »

Et devant la tête dépitée de Trafalgar, tu lui tiras la langue, toujours armée de ton sourire revanchard. Il commença à se mettre légèrement en colère lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« - Je peux sauter une haie.

\- Je peux porter un corset, avanças-tu ce qui fit siffler les personnes dans la salle.

\- Je peux tricoter un pull, grommela-t-il tandis que les sifflements laissaient place à des hurlements de rires, et tu peinas à contenir le tien.

\- Je peux le remplir bien mieux, le taquinas-tu gentiment en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel il roula exagérément des yeux puis il se figea et prit un visage provocateur.

\- Je peux faire le plus de choses !

\- Peux-tu faire une tarte ? Le défias-tu devant son air suffisant.

\- Non..., nia-t-il en te jaugeant suspicieusement, chose à laquelle tu haussas les épaules en fermant les yeux.

\- Moi non plus. »

Les cinq membres en combinaisons de regardèrent de travers, regards qui semblaient dire : « Elle sait pas faire une tarte, la miss ? » « Si elle ne sait pas en faire, pourquoi elle lui a posé la question ? » et bien sûr, la question qui revenait le plus souvent, « Est-elle stupide ? ». En saisissant le chemin de leurs pensées, tu les foudroyas de tes yeux [C/Y] et ils se remirent à silencieusement regarder votre échange. Ce fut la voix du leader qui te ramena à ta principale occupation :

« Tout ce que tu peux dire, je peux le dire de façon plus douce. »

Lorsque tu en compris le sens, tu sentis tes joues légèrement chauffer sur ta peau [C/P]. Tu n'avais jamais entendu la voix de Law sous cet angle, séduisante et charmeuse. Ce serait une première et tu voulais aussi un peu découvrir pourquoi toutes les femmes se jetaient à ses pieds. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal, mais voyons, de qui te moquais-tu ? Il était incroyablement attirant, un vrai Dieu ! Même toi n'avais pas résisté à son charme dévastateur déferlant comme un tsunami ravageur.

« Je peux dire absolument tout de façon plus douce que la tienne. »

A tes mots, il y eut un petit silence alors que le capitaine se déplaçait derrière toi en mettant ses mains sur tes épaules, l'appréhension se lisant dans ton regard.

« Non, tu ne peux paas,~ »

Bon sang.

Sa voix grave et légèrement rauque avait sonné si harmonieuse et séduisante que tu sentis ta mâchoire se décrocher un peu alors que tes pommettes se teintaient d'une belle couleur vermeille. Shachi et Penguin furent les premiers à siffler virilement face à l'attitude du Casanova. Puis, ton défi te revenant en mémoire, tu ramassas tes esprits qui s'étaient dispersés un peu partout aux quatre coins de ton âme puis tu tournas le menton vers ta gauche en lui lançant un regard vers le haut puisqu'il était beaucoup plus grand que toi.

« Sii, je peuux,~ »

Ton adversaire sembla prit de court face au ton que tu avais employé, tu vis une lueur étrange voiler pendant un bref instant ses yeux tandis qu'il déglutissait. Puis il se déplaça face à toi, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que tes yeux soient au même niveau que les siens.

« Non, tu ne peeuux **pas**.~ »

Il avait été chanteur d'opéra dans sa précédente vie ?! Tu commençais à envisager cette hypothèse vraiment sérieusement face au ton variable qu'il avait utilisé tout au long de sa phrase, ton qui avait envoyé des millions de petits frissons dans tout ton corps. Il avait prolongé le « peux » et sa voix était brusquement descendue de plusieurs octaves au « pas ». Soudain, tu te rendis compte de la situation : ton capitaine était-il réellement en train de flirter avec toi ?! Quelle aubaine ! S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il n'avait qu'à demander. Tu te mis sur la pointe des pieds et plaças ton index sous son menton que tu redressas d'une petite pression en plongeant danss son regard anthracite.

« Si, _je_ peux,~ »

Tu étais diabolique. Une vraie démone. Mais ça, c'était du point de vue de Law. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prenait de le tenter comme ça, devant tous ses meilleurs hommes en plus ! Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs la mâchoire qui touchait le sol face à votre flirt. Et toi qui rougissais pour un rien, juste par le son de sa voix. Il se demandait alors quelle sera ta réaction lorsque vous ferez des choses un peu plus... poussées. Parce que le brun avait bien décrypté le message que tu lui envoyais, même si tu l'ignorais. Et il n'allait pas te laisser partir comme ça. Il se dégagea doucement et souplement de ton emprise et vint encore dans ton dos nouer ses mains autour de ta taille. Il murmura ensuite au creux de ton oreille :

« _Non, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas.~ »_

Son souffle t'arracha quelques rougeurs supplémentaires et de nouveaux frissons. Devant toute la prestance qu'il exerçait sur toi, tu capitulas, croyant à la fin de votre jeu :

« Oui, je ne peux pas. »

Cependant, le chirurgien vint mettre son pouce et son index sous ton menton et tourna délicatement ta tête sur le côté, te faisant rencontrer son regard d'argent et le tien [Saphir/Rubis/Émeraude/Doré/Ambré/Brun/Onyx/Argenté]. Une étincelle indescriptible rendait ses yeux plus clairs, plus brillants, mais tu ignorais ce que c'était.

« Tout ceux que tu peux embrasser, je peux les embrasser en mieux. »

C'était maladroit, mais tu avais comprit l'idée. Une étrange chaleur vint alors courir dans ton ventre alors que ton cœur, jusque là battant à un rythme régulier, entama une course qui le fit accélérer comme jamais.

« - Je peux embrasser, bien mieux que toi, répliquas-tu, un doux sourire se formant sur tes lèvres.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, je peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, je peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, je - ! »

Il t'avait coupé en plaçant ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Voulant quand même remporter votre petit défi, tu approfondis le baiser et tenta de le mener, mais à ton grand désarroi, ce fut ton supérieur qui l'emporta sous les acclamations de l'équipage qui s'était rassemblé pour le souper. Vous cassâtes l'échange et le brun te rapprocha de lui, ton dos contre son torse. Puis tu le sentis avoir un rire alors qu'une phrase se murmurait à ton oreille :

« Tout ce que tu peux aimer, je peux l'aimer bien mieux. Je peux t'aimer bien plus que le reste. »

Sa déclaration en accord avec les circonstances, tu laissas échapper un petit rire en raffermissant ta prise sur ses bras autour de ta taille et lui répondit : « Je peux t'aimer bien plus que tu ne le peux. »

* * *

Personnellement, j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant, surtout à un moment donné : dans la chanson, à la place de vivre de fromage et d'eau, c'était de pain et de fromage, mais je me suis dit qu'avec le personnage, ça n'allait pas le faire ! XD (Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Law déteste le pain!). Je suis sûre qu'au milieu de la chanson, vous avez crut que vous pourriez embrasser Law eh bah nan ! XD La fin était toute douce, toute guimauve, mais j'aime bien. ^3^

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par la chanson, elle est anglaise et s'appelle : **Aynthing you can do, I can do better** elle vient d'une comédie musicale dont... je ne me rappelle plus le nom. XD Cherchez sur YouTube, je suis sûre que vous trouverez (je crois même que WTC et SLG ont fait une vidéo animée dessus #PUB). J'ai choisi la version simplifié, je la trouve plus drôle et j'ai changé la fin pour qu'il y ait quand même un moment romantique entre Law et vous. ^^

Sinon, les mises à jour de cette histoire seront très aléatoire. Ca peut être rapide comme vraiment long donc, ne soyez pas surpris! ^^

Donnez-moi vos avis et des idées dans le commentaires!

Bref, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :D


	3. L'infiltré infiltré § Sabo x Lectrice

Hey ! :D

Me revoilà pour un nouvel écrit sur la requête d' **Ezer** qui m'a demandé un Sabo x Lectrice ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)

Mais juste avant, s'il-vous-plaît, faîtes une petite minute de silence pour les victimes de l'attaque terroriste du 11 septembre 2001. S'il-vous-plaît. Merci.

Tout de suite, les réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

 **Ezer :** (Quand on parle du loup XD). Merci d'avoir posté un com', ça fait plaisir ! ^^ Non, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! XD (Même si le loup est mon animal fétiche... /SBAM !/). Aw, merci pour tous ces compliments, j'essaye de rester un maximum fidèle au caractère des personnages donc si tu as trouvé que Law était le même, eh bien me voilà soulagée ! ^3^ Oui, j'attendais avec IMPATIENCE ta requête et je ne m'en cache pas ! *Q* Et ton idée est excellente ! J'espère que cet OS te conviendra et que j'ai respecté tes attentes ! ^^

Merci beaucoup ! :D

Salutations d'une auteure mangeuse de crêpe (nan mais sérieux, c'est trop bon ces trucs là ! *^*). Ahn au fait, je ne sais pas s'il y a des gens qui ignorent les codes dans une fiction incluant la lectrice, alors les voici !

[T/P] : Ton Prénom

[T/N] : Ton Nom

[C/C] : Couleur de Cheveux

[L/C] : Longueur de Cheveux

[C/Y] : Couleur d'Yeux

Bon, sinon, voilà ta requête **Ezer !**

 **Titre :** L'infiltré infiltré

 **Genre :** K

 **Painring :** Sabo x Lectrice

 **Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à **Eiichiro Oda** , l'histoire à **moi** et l'idée à **Ezer.**

 **Résumé :** Sabo tente depuis une semaine de se faire accepter dans la maison d'un noble dans le but d'une mission confidentielle visant à dérober de précieuses informations. Cependant, ses plans se trouvent légèrement modifiés à cause de toi, la fille du maître des lieux.

* * *

 **L'infiltré infiltré**

Sabo marchait dans le couloir richement décoré de la résidence dans laquelle il se trouvait. Depuis plus d'une semaine, une mission d'une importance capitale lui avait été confié : il devait réussir à se faire accepter au sein d'une maison de nobles. Le maître des lieux possédait des informations pouvant être utiles à l'armée révolutionnaire et comme Dragon avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche délicate, il allait exécuter les ordres de son supérieur à la lettre.

Le blond s'était, pour l'instant, bien débrouillé dans son infiltration : les occupants de la demeure l'avaient intégré dans leur famille mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il s'était métamorphosé en valet au service de l'homme à la haute catégorie sociale pour que sa couverture puisse être crédible. Pendant sept jours, il avait répertorié dans sa tête le plan de toutes les pièces présentes et avait tracé un court itinéraire qui lui permettrait de venir dans la salle des coffres dérober l'objet de sa mission.

Le frère de Luffy avait veillé à ne pas éveiller les soupçons et avait même sympathisé avec la fille du propriétaire, [T/P]. Il la trouvait même plutôt à son goût, il fallait dire qu'elle avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes avec sa [L/C] chevelure [C/C] et ses beaux yeux [C/Y].

Le second de l'armée révolutionnaire se figea puis secoua vivement la tête en se rendant compte à quoi -ou plutôt, à _qui-_ il pensait. _Tu es un membre crucial de l'armée révolutionnaire, Sabo, et tu es en mission confidentielle ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser distraire par cette magnifique nymphe sortie d'un rêve- ARRÊTE !_ Il se désespérait lui-même. Koala le frapperait sûrement si elle était là.

Rien que de penser à elle, le balafré en eut un frisson d'effroi. C'est que la jeune femme était effrayante quand elle le voulait ! Rassemblant ses pensées, il se décida à faire bouger les choses et à faire ce pourquoi il était ici. Son ordre de mission arrivant à son terme, il fallait qu'il agisse vite et discrètement. C'était décidé, il s'emparerait du paquet ce soir.

La nuit tombée, une fois que toutes les bougies vacillantes des chandelles en argent furent éteintes, Sabo prit de multiples raccourcis et parvint à s'introduire dans la pièce qu'il convoitait. Aidé de ses instruments de travail, il s'approcha du gros coffre-fort principal. Pour l'instant, son infiltration se déroulait sans embûches et il priait pour qu'il n'ait pas recours à la violence. Du plus profond de son cœur, il voulait qu'il n'y ait aucun problème car la plupart des gens vivants dans la maison étaient innocents des affaires sombres de leur maître. Il était même prêt à parier que la fille de ce dernier n'avait même pas idée dans quoi son géniteur trempait, bien que tu sois assez maligne de ce qu'il avait pût en juger.

Soudain, Sabo n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son arme que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent dans la salle des coffres et qu'une voix lui demanda :

« Eh bien, cher valet, dîtes-moi, que faîtes-vous dans une salle aussi prestigieuse à une heure aussi tardive harnaché de tels outils ? »

Le blond maudit sa chance qui s'était faite la malle dans un moment aussi vital. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il aurait eu à faire taire, il avait fallu que ce soit sur toi que le sort s'acharne. L'ancien noble réprima un juron et son cœur se serra à l'idée de devoir te blesser, toi qui n'était pas coupable des crimes de ton paternel.

Pris en flagrant délit, le révolutionnaire garda le silence face à ta question, ce qui ne te surpris pas. Tu fis un pas puis deux sans qu'il ne recule et tu te tins à cinq mètres devant lui en te plaçant devant l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénients, commenças-tu en prenant une expression qui se voulait effrayante et un ton aussi glacial que le blizzard soufflant sur certains pays de North Blue, j'aimerai que vous répondiez sans discuter à mes questions. Pour qui travailles-vous ? En quoi les informations que renferment ce coffre vous intéressent-elles, ou bien est-ce votre employeur qui vous les a demandé ? Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal. » finis-tu en sortant une dague qui paraissait extrêmement aiguisée par ce que pouvait en voir Sabo qui ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout impressionné par l'arme blanche.

Pour être honnête, l'infiltré sentait son cœur se comprimer. Lorsqu'il pensait à toi, ses souvenirs étaient toujours illuminés de ton sourire et de ta présence apaisante. Et voilà que tu te dressais devant lui tel un rempart infranchissable le séparant de son but, si radicalement différente comparée à d'habitude.

D'un calme olympien et d'une assurance débordante ne trahissant en aucun cas son trouble, le jeune homme te répondit sur un ton calme mais ferme :

« Il n'est pas question que je vous révèle quoi que ce soit sur moi et mes intentions. Si vous croyez pouvoir m'intimider avec une arme aussi chétive que la vôtre alors que vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable, je me permets de vous dire que c'est très imprudent et irréfléchi de votre part, et j'ajouterai qu'il se peut que vous ayez manqué de jugeote sur vos actions récentes, Mademoiselle [T/N]. »

Tu en restas coïte. Pendant quelques instants, tu demeuras abasourdie sous son discours. Puis, sans que ton interlocuteur ne comprenne, ton visage s'éclaira et il se fendit d'un grand sourire heureux alors que tu lui tournais le dos et t'accroupis en face du coffre.

Sabo te regarda sans comprendre, sa menace était pourtant implicite et claire. Il s'était tut et tu ne l'avais pas attaqué ? Mais que se passait-il dans ta tête ? En s'apercevant de ce que tu faisais, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous la surprise : tu venais de faire le code de la boîte de métal et prenait la large enveloppe brune dans laquelle se trouvait le but de son infiltration puis tu te retournais vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en te jaugeant du regard, affreusement suspicieux. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait que tu le menais en bateau. Si tu avais eu un deuxième prénom, tu te serais sûrement appelée « innocence », enfin, c'est ce que se disait l'adulte à ce moment là. Puis, tu lui tendis les papiers parsemés d'écritures en italique noires. Toujours sur ses gardes, Sabo te prit furtivement l'enveloppe de ta main qui retomba à tes côtés.

Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il se passait, le second de Dragon ouvrit méticuleusement l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Ahuri, il sortit précipitamment les documents, oubliant momentanément que tu étais là. Il parcourut brièvement les lignes des feuilles et resta muet en s'apercevant que ces documents étaient les originaux. Relevant les yeux et en te regardant d'un air choqué qui te donna envie de rire, Sabo te demanda d'une voix blanche :

« - ...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en agissant de la sorte, vous faîtes de vous ma complice ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant, Sabo, second de l'armée révolutionnaire sous les ordres direct de Monkey D Dragon, chef des révolutionnaires, lui appris-tu.

\- Mais en plus, vous saviez qui j'étais ! S'exclama-t-il tout en veillant à ne pas être trop bruyant. Donnez-moi vos raisons ! S'enquit-il, décidément incrédule.

\- Je voulais savoir si votre réputation était fidèle à ce qu'on racontait, expliquas-tu en jouant avec le pendentif argenté à ton cou. D'après certaines personnes, les révolutionnaires sont des personnes brutales et cruelles, n'hésitant pas à tuer des innocents pour parvenir à leurs fins. »

Tu fis une petite pause , arrêta de turlupiner ton collier et porta ton poids sur ta jambe gauche en baissant un peu le regard vers le sol.

« A vrai dire, je méprisais vraiment les révolutionnaires à cause de ces témoignages. Seulement, dans le milieu dans lequel je vis, j'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux racontars et aux rumeurs. Cependant, la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, ma méfiance s'est ajoutée au sujet de ce groupe de personnes et j'ai eu un avis négatif sur eux dès le départ. »

Écoutant religieusement ton explication, Sabo était quand même un peu peiné de savoir que ton avis sur l'armée révolutionnaire était défavorable, mais il pouvait comprendre tes raisons de croire cela. Les rumeurs avaient dues être exagérées par la Marine pour exposer la révolution comme une menace mondiale, ce qui était le cas mais pas pour les raisons évoquées par les « défenseurs » des peuples. Au moins, se dit-il, tu avais eu la politesse de paraître honteuse, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup à vrai dire.

En reprenant ton monologue, tu repris une position naturelle en relevant la tête, un mince sourire étirant tes lèvres.

« Puis vous êtes arrivés. Il faut dire que vous avez accaparé mon attention dès votre entrée. Vous n'étiez pas comme les autres serviteurs. Il y avait un petit quelque chose, une étincelle de je ne savais quoi qui vous rendait différent et particulièrement intrigant... Je devais en savoir plus. Alors, je me suis rapprochée de vous sans savoir qui vous étiez. »

Puis soudain, le blond remarqua que tes joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée et que ton regard fuyait légèrement le sien. Il ne sut pourquoi mais cette constatation lui prodigua une sensation de chaleur dans le ventre et un sourire discret vint orner sa bouche.

« J'ai été vraiment surprise par votre amabilité, vos manières, votre bonne humeur, votre franchise... Et je me suis prise d'affection pour vous. Vous êtes mon premier ami et je voulais en savoir plus sur votre personne, savoir d'où vous veniez et beaucoup d'autres choses mais à chaque réponse que vous me donniez, vous restiez dans le vague. Au début, je ne m'en embarrassais pas mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai remarqué que tout ce qui se rapportait à votre passé ou aux raisons pour lesquelles vous vous étiez engagé auprès de mon père demeuraient sans réponse. Alors, je me suis mise à chercher. J'ai employé de nombreux moyens et c'est finalement un vice-amiral de la Marine qui a pu me révéler votre identité grâce à une description fidèle de votre apparence. »

A la mention d'un haut-gradé des forces de l'ordre, Sabo se statufia. L'avais-tu dénoncé ? Puisqu'il était toujours en liberté, il lui sembla que non. Cependant, il fut à la fois mortifié par l'étourderie dont il avait fait preuve autour de toi, distrait par ta personne, et admiratif voire impressionné par la perspicacité dont tu avais fait preuve. Il te savait futée mais il était loin de se douter de telles capacités d'analyse. _L'armée aurait besoin de gens comme elle,_ pensa-t-il non sans regrets.

« J'ai été mitigée quand j'ai appris qui vous étiez, repris-tu, la confusion se peignant sur tes traits. Puis au fil du temps, mon impression des révolutionnaires s'est améliorée en vous connaissant d'avantage. Puis m'est venue une pensée : si vous faisiez parti de ce groupe, c'est qu'un but vous avait été donné. Mais lequel ? La réponse était toute trouvée : mon père ne possède de précieux que le mobilier, l'argent et ces documents, citas-tu en pointant du doigt ces derniers. Je n'ai jamais compris leur utilité, je ne m'y intéressais pas à vrai dire. Et si mes suppositions étaient justes, alors notre amitié n'était que mirage. »

A ta mine blessée, le révolutionnaire se sentit coupable car, même s'il aurait préféré que les choses tournent autrement, il en était ainsi. Tout ce que tu avais dit jusque là était entièrement vrai, au désespoir du blond qui se demandait si ses compétences avaient perdu de leur vigueur et de leur efficacité.

« Alors, depuis maintenant trois jours, je viens tous les soirs dans cette même pièce dans l'espoir de vous surprendre. Je ne voulais pas faire face au Sabo à l'identité usurpée, non. Je voulais voir Sabo le révolutionnaire, le vrai vous. Je voulais voir quel type de personne était un homme de cette armée. Quelqu'un ayant des valeurs nobles et les défendant à n'importe quel prix ? Une brute sanguinaire tuant tout sur son passage ? Un manipulateur froid et réfléchi ? Un homme lâche et sans fierté ? Ou alors... »

Tu t'approchas d'un grand pas sans qu'il ne face le moindre geste, ton regard d'adoucissant :

« Quelqu'un ayant pitié des innocents qui paient pour les coupables, doté de conscience et de raison ? Et surtout, d'un humain ayant encore son cœur ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent un peu face à ta description. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait autant d'éloges. Souvent, les surnoms dont on le gratifiait allaient de « monstre » à « m*rdeux ». Charmant, vraiment. Tu gloussas légèrement en voyant son air étonné et appuya rapidement sur sa poitrine avec ton index avant de le retirer en achevant :

« C'est cet homme là que je vois en toi, Sabo. C'est ce soir que tu m'as prouvé que je m'étais trompée du début jusqu'à la fin. J'aurais du t'accorder ma confiance, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien entendu. Alors, prends ces documents et échappes-toi de cette prison dorée. »

Le balafré allait s'exécuter et commença à se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortie quand il tiqua sur le mot que tu avais employé pour désigner ta résidence. Serait-il possible que...

« - Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Te demanda-t-il en faisant volte-face vers toi, curieux. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas aidée simplement pour mes beaux yeux, je me trompe ?

\- … Non, en effet, dis-tu d'une petite voix en prenant une belle couleur vermeille et tournant tes doigts, embarrassée. »

Il croisa lentement ses bras sur sa poitrine et te regarda d'un air t'invitant à approfondir. Mordillant ta lèvre inférieure en tergiversant, tu finis par céder :

« J'en ai assez de vivre ici, entre ces quatre murs de pierres. Ne rien faire à part des activités nobles que je trouve peu digne d'intérêt m'insupporte plus que tout au monde ! Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir ! Si j'en avais la possibilité, rien que pour une journée, même une ridicule petite heure, je sortirais de ces cachots luxueux et je m'élancerais dehors ! Je courrai, toucherai l'herbe, irai dans des commerces et des marchés populaires, voyagerai à travers le monde entier, n'importe où et peu importe les conséquences ! J'aimerai enfin servir à quelque chose au lieu d'être une potiche assise sur une chaise à écouter des gens parler sans rien dire de fructueux ! Je voudrais être enfin libre, est-ce trop demandé à la fin ?! »

Tu avais mis tellement d'énergie dans ta tirade que l'ex noble se reconnu, lui en plus jeune, à travers toi. Il en fut bouleversé. Trouver une autre personne de la même classe sociale qui partageait son opinion lui semblait impossible, et ce pour des raisons évidentes. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint. Il fit alors tourner ses méninges au maximum.

« - Puisque tu as la chance d'être libre, argumentas-tu, je te permets de l'être encore. Un être humain ne devrait pas être privé de cette valeur, elle est primordiale. Donc, je préfère être ta complice et t'aider à t'échapper plutôt que d'être le bourreau t'envoyant à l'échafaud.

\- … C'est risqué et totalement fou, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, te déclara-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, intervins-tu

\- Voudrais-tu te joindre à la révolution ? »

Face à sa proposition pour le moins inattendue, mais il t'avais prévenu, tu restas interdite. Puis Sabo lut de la confusion sur ton visage et put en deviner la raison :

« Tu pourrais nous être très utile. Ton esprit de déduction, si je puis me permettre, est remarquable. Ta capacité logique et d'analyse sont des atouts vivement recherchés parmi nos membres, peu sont capables d'en avoir une maîtrise aussi développée que la tienne. Il te manque encore un peu d'entraînement mais je pense que si tu perfectionnais cette habilité, tu serais capable de choses dépassants l'entendement. Nous pourrions te former au combat, du moins à te défendre si besoin est. Tu habiterais avec nous au quartier général où tu logerais la majorité du temps. »

Puis, sous tes yeux larmoyants face à la perche que te tendais le jeune homme, à cette chance, à ce cadeau venu de l'extérieur, il te tendis la main en réitérant :

« Voudrais-tu te joindre à la révolution ? A nous ? »

 _A moi_ eut envie de dire l'ancien amnésique mais il fit taire cette petite voix de même que les battements plus rapides de son cœur. Quant à toi, émue par l'audace du second de l'armée et par sa compassion, tu lui pris la main en hochant vivement la tête. Il te décocha un grand sourire satisfait et il prit son den den mushi puis appela un certain Ivankov en lui annonçant qu'il ramenait de la compagnie. Tu ne compris pas la réponse à cause du débit avec lequel les mots furent prononcés.

Puis il t'ordonnas de le suivre mais tu lui demandas de rejoindre ta chambre pour que tu puisses rédiger une lettre d'adieu à ton géniteur. Tu pensais qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais quoi de plus normal pour un noble ? Ceci fait, vous vous enfuyiez de la maison richissime et partiez vers le quartier général où tu t'apprêtais à vivre beaucoup d'aventures aux côtés de ton premier ami. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que l'avenir pourrait vous rapprocher pour le plus grand bonheur du blond ? Parce qu'il avait compris qu'en infiltrant cette demeure, il avait lui même était prit au piège de la façon la plus vicieuse qu'il soit. Tel le chasseur chassé, Sil fut l'infiltré infiltré par nul autre que toi, celle pour qui il éprouvait de forts sentiments. Mais ça, tu ne le sus que beaucoup plus tard...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça a répondu à tes exigences, Ezer. J'ai fait quelque chose de plus réfléchi que le premier One-Shot parce que je trouve que la situation s'y prêtait mieux. C'était sympa à écrire et puis, je vous ai laissé pas mal de place pour votre imagination débordante (ou pas ! x) ).

Commentez, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et/ou et donnez-moi des idées ! Je suis preneuse ! ;)

Je tiens à rappeler que la **publication** des One-Shot de ce recueil sera **très irrégulière et aléatoire.**

 _ **One-Shot suivant : Commande de La Banshee**_


	4. Mépris Incompris § Ener x Lectrice

Ciao!~

Voici une nouvelle requête, cette fois-ci de **La Banshee** qui m'a demandé un pairing vraiment **très** rare... Le Ener x Lectrice ! ( Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrait pas : Ener est le personnage à l'ego démesuré qui se prend pour un Dieu car il a mangé le fruit de la foudre. Luffy et son équipage en ont fait la rencontre au Paradis sur les îles célestes et... lui ont mis la pâtée du siècle ! XD). Alors je préfère prévenir, ces sentiments amoureux (ah, c'est beau l'amour...) ne seront que d'un seul côté. Traduction : Ener t'aime mais tu ne ressens absolument pas la même chose que lui ._. . Breeef ! Voilà ta commande **La Banshee !** (Et ne crie pas parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre ! XD Je suis désolée pour cette blague nulle ;-;). Mais juste avant, un rapide réponse aux revieeeeuuuws ! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête les crêpes ! x) ) :

 **Ezer** : De rien, de rien et encore de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir ! ^^ Oui, j'ai changé des petits trucs pour que ce soit un peu plus ...original disons. :D Ravie qu'il ait convenu à tes exigences ! ;)

Au fait, si vous avez des questions à me poser, allez-y, vous pouvez ! :D Si j'en ai assez, je ferai sûrement une petite FAQ ! ;) Aller, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Titre :** Mépris incompris

 **Genre :** K

 **Pairing :** Ener x Lectrice (amour à un seul sens, celui d'Ener)

 **Disclaimer :** L'œuvre originale est à **Oda** , l'histoire à **moi** et l'idée d'origine à **La Banshee.**

 **Résumé :** Agacée par l'ego surdimensionné du « Dieu » de la foudre, tu décides de jouer la carte de l'ironie. Mais que se passe-t-il quand tes mots sont mal interprétés ?

 **P.S :** **S'il vous plaît, lisez la note à la fin du chapitre, c'est très important, merci !**

* * *

Mépris incompris

Arrivés sur une île céleste depuis peu, toi et ton équipage, les Chapeaux de Paille, vous amarrez dans une petite crique dans les nuages, la berge verdoyante rentrant presque en contact avec la coque du fier Merry qui vous accompagnait dans vos aventures extraordinaires. Vous aviez fait la rencontre de plusieurs habitants de cette île et vous êtes bien entendus malgré les premières réticences des habitants du Paradis.

Votre capitaine vous avait donné quartier libre pour vous promener dans les environs, faire le plein de provision etc... Émerveillée par cet endroit, tu sautais à terre et courrais en direction de la végétation épaisse et dense jusqu'à te retrouver au milieu d'une forêt composée d'arbres gigantesques montant si haut que tu ne pouvais apercevoir leur cime. Tu observais la faune et la flore de cet étrange « Paradis ». Ici, un papillon aux magnifiques ailes multicolores, par là une fleur aux pétales bleu électrique dégageant un odeur très sucrée, de l'autre côté un lapin à six pattes chassant une souris aux grandes oreilles.

Tu avais toujours été admirative de la diversité de ce que pouvais offrir la nature d'une île à une autre. Ayant passé ton enfance dans une région glaciale, tu n'avais pu voir aucun animal muni de couleurs aussi flamboyantes que celles des îles, et voilà que se dévoilait devant toi une variété unique de spécimens en tout genre. En un mot comme en cent, tu étais aux anges, c'était le cas de le dire puisque vous étiez au Paradis.

Seulement, la voix insupportable d'un étranger parvint à tes oreilles. Une voix criarde, respirant le narcissisme et l'égocentrisme, un son fort désagréable. Voulant découvrir la personne qui se cachait derrière ce vacarme assourdissant qui troublait ta contemplation, tu quittais à contrecœur ton occupation et fit ton chemin jusqu'au propriétaire de ce qu'on ne pourrait même pas qualifier de voix. Le trouvant, tu fis face à Ener, le tyran du Paradis, connu comme le loup blanc pour son estime de soi dépassant l'entendement.

Ce dernier t'apercevant, il arrêta de clamer le fait comme quoi il était le Dieu suprême de cette terre et te foudroya du regard :

« Que fais-tu ici, sale humaine indigne de vivre ? »

D'accord, c'était vraiment brutal de sa part. Tu eus soudain envie de lui balancer ton pied dans les parties sensibles pour lui faire payer son manque de modestie. A la place et pour se ficher de lui, tu eus une idée qui te fis intérieurement ricaner. Faisant un grand sourire et mimant une révérence devant ton « souverain », tu déclaras avec une voix bourgeoise :

« Votre Grandeur, je ne faisais que passer et contempler la nature quand j'ai entendu la voix si fière et grande d'un homme. Intriguée par ce son si prometteur, je me suis approchée et ai vu votre Seigneurie déclamant sa grandeur. Je suis restée coïte devant tant de perfection. »

Tu étais sûre qu'il allait te sauter dessus pour mettre fin à tes jours, mais ça valait la peine. Tu rouvris les yeux que tu avais fermé et releva le regard en direction du Dieu de la Foudre et tu te statufiais. Ener te fixait, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. _Je pense qu'il a déconnecté_ , soupiras-tu. Puis sa « Majesté » se reprit et sourit en grand en riant nerveusement et les yeux se posant aux alentours mais pas sur toi, comportement qui te surpris. Puis il te dit :

« Je te l'ordonne, continue de flatter ma vanité ! Personne ne m'avait fourni autant d'éloges jusqu'ici ! »

 _Tu m'étonnes... Nan mais j'te jure, il s'est prit pour qui pour me donner des ordres !_ Rageas-tu dans ton esprit. Pourtant, tu accédas à sa requête en baissant la tête :

« Votre Radiance parvient jusqu'aux pays voisins, lesquels vantent vos mérites d'une contrée à une autre sans l'ombre d'un vil mensonge. Les habitants content vos exploits aux prochaines générations qui restent ébahis devant tant de Brillance de votre part, Dieu. »

Dire de tels sornettes tout en l'insultant te faisait grandement plaisir mais apparemment, en plus d'être l'être le plus égoïste qui soit, il te semblait que ce dieu de pacotille n'était pas assez malin pour déceler l'ironie dans ta voix ou analyser correctement tes paroles. De la puissance, certes, il en avait, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait.

N'obtenant que du silence en réponse à ta tirade, tu ouvris un œil pour voir que le jeune dieu s'était agenouillé en face de toi, l'air sérieux, ton visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Peu habituée à une telle proximité avec un inconnu, tu tentas de reculer mais au vu de ta position précaire ne te permettant pas de faire cela, tu tombas sur les fesses, Ener te fixant toujours avec insistance, ce qui te gêna beaucoup. _Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, abruti !_

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Tu te raidis. C'était une blague, pas vrai ? C'est bon, où est la caméra ? Ah, y en a pas ? Tu te focalisais sur le mangeur du fruit du tonnerre, choquée. Tu ne savais pas si tu devais t'écrouler de rire devant sa stupidité dépassant toutes tes espérances ou si tu devais pleurer le fait que tu avais sans faire exprès tomber un ennemi débile dans tes filets, ce qui t'apporterait beaucoup de problèmes, ça, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour le deviner. A la place, tu te relevais, époussetais tes vêtements en lui disant, le regard suivant tes mains tapants sur tes habits :

« Je crois que vous vous confondez, Mon Seigneur. Un Dieu aussi important que votre personne ne pourrait épouser une si faible mortelle appartenant au royaume des humains. Je vous feriez perdre votre temps si précieux » finis-tu en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il se mettait debout.

Il cligna des yeux, un air grave sur ses traits. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ Pensas-tu en te maudissant. Puis, il fit quelque chose qui décrocha ta mâchoire : Ener **s'agenouilla**. C'était possible ça ?! Il avait ses yeux ancrés dans les tiens, l'air parfaitement sérieux et te demanda :

« Étrangère, épouse-moi. »

 _Cerveau en mode bug. Pincez-moi, je rêve. Que quelqu'un m'aiiide !_ Tu étais très embarrassée et à la fois extrêmement énervée : il avait le courage de te demander, ah, pardon, de **t'ordonner** de l'épouser (ça perdait tout de suite de son charme) alors qu'il ne te connaissait même pas. Il ne connaissait même pas ton nom ! Ces éléments se rappelant à toi, tu te souvins soudain de qui il était : un homme égoïste qui t'userait comme bon lui semble lorsque tu lui appartiendrais, il t'utiliserait comme un jouet jusqu'à ce que tu sois cassée et que tu ne puisses plus rien faire. Et puis, ton destin, c'était d'aider Luffy à devenir le roi des pirates, mince !

Une flamme nouvelle allumant tes yeux [C/Y], tu fronças les sourcils et lui tourna le dos en t'éloignant, non sans lui lancer :

« Je refuse ton ordre, **crétin. »**

Oups, la bourde. Tu venais d'insulter quelqu'un qui pourrait te cramer en moins d'une seconde. Prenant tout à coup conscience de ta propre bêtise, tu te mis à courir pour ta vie alors que tu entendais le cri de colère de ton ancien prétendant. Ener te retrouva cependant en compagnie des membres de ton équipage et te captura, voulant te forcer à devenir sa femme par tous les moyens, mais heureusement, tes amis parvinrent à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Depuis, tes camarades ne cessaient de te taquiner à propos de cela, te dégoûtant à chaque fois mais te rappelant de son autre nature, celle qui était sincère et qui le rendait moins abruti qu'il ne paraissait l'être. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi narcissique, vous auriez devenir de bons amis, mais ainsi va la vie.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu et que j'ai écrit ce que tu voulais, **La Banshee !** :)

 **Sinon,** j'ai un message très important : mon ordinateur est actuellement cassé, c'est à dire que tous les chapitres traduits de _Crie Mon Nom_ ont été effacés car je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de les sauvegarder sur une clé ( _Ça t'apprendra !_ Roh, c'est bon!) donc ça va mettre un moment avant de poster un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon ordi portable n'était pas de la meilleure qualité qui soit et avait atteint la fin de sa vie (R.I.P) donc je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui serait frustrés par la fin (l'auteur adore les clifhangers, me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais pas T^T). En ce moment, je suis sur un ordinateur qui n'est pas le mien, j'en achèterai un nouveau à Noël donc en attendant, soyez patients, je vous en conjure. La prochaine fois que je posterai un écrit, ce sera pour Halloween et un truc sur One Piece qui n'appartiendra pas à ce recueil ( indice : y a du yaoi dedans, si vous trouvez le pairing, vous êtes des boss x) ). Celui ou ceux qui trouveront, je pourrais leur écrire quelque chose qui leur serait dédié (s'ils le veulent bien sûr ! XD Je vais pas les forcer.)

Merci d'avoir lu ce message, et encore une fois, _sumimasen._

 _ **One-Shot suivant : Commande de Servamp**_


End file.
